In the modern world most projects require collaboration between members of a group. Additionally, most projects are time driven with deadlines and meetings.
The calendar is essential in collaboration and group management and is the entry point to one's day and an essential tool for teams cooperating on projects. Despite the calendar's central role, and its inherent actionability as a collaborative tool, the calendar remains largely a read-only, non-actionable, non-collaborative, and non-interactive experience. In addition, current calendar applications fail to improve user experience even though event data has been entered into the calendar application repeatedly. Another short fall of current calendaring applications is that communications pertaining to events that have been calendared often require the use of separate communication applications for communication between group members that are collaboratively working on events. Additionally, current calendaring program products require users to enter most of the event information manually regardless of whether it is the first time using the calendar or it is the one-hundredth time.